Bunch Of Red Moments
by xXxULTIMATExXx
Summary: A bunch of One shots that will be updated. Tell me what you like.
1. Beauty Of Blossom

The Beauty of Blossom

" I can't believe this"

Blossom examined her school uniform. She was a senior at Townsville high and even if she was smart. She had to look GOOD... This uniform looks BAD... You do the math...

" jesus..."

She got stressed and looked over herself and growled then looked back at her clothes. She grinned and straightened her hair and put on lipgloss. She already was amazing looking. She had curves and a chest and backside that males across the school wanted to hit since 8th she smirked as her hair was soft like silk and light like a feather. She put her hair In a low hold ponytail but it held her hair where her shoulders were. She smiled and got her red SnapBack and put it on. She grabbed her red blazer and smirked as she put on a white school shirt and black tie. She had a black skirt that was short with white long stockings and her black heeled wedge sneakers. She smirked and made sure she looked perfect. And perfect is what she was. She got her red bag and smirked looking at the mirror. She popped gum in her mouth and jumped out her window walking down the street to her school. She spotted 3 familiar boys and sighed.

" damnit. The ruffs... And on the day I decide to look amazing..."

She passed a few guys and they all looked at her. Some whispered things like:

Damn...

I wanna tap that...

I gotta have her.

Her curves are crazy.

SHE GOT SLOPES...

I passed my counterpart and his brothers without a word. Boomer and butch looked over and slaps brick so his head turns in my direction. I was talking to my sisters. Bubbles and buttercup looked like me. We had our blazers and bags. We looked amazing. I laughed and bubbles pushes her hair out her way. Her hair was down to her waist. She looked amazing... We all did. Even buttercup with her long curled at the end hair. She looked like a real girl. She had on a green headband and bubbles hair was out long for once. We smiled and notice some guys sating at us.

' well sheesh.. There's other females here. Go after them... '

My hair was still freakishly long but the boys said that's what made me unique and " have to be tamed ". I'm a ice princess. That's going to be Impossible...

We talked and our lockers were right next to each other. I smiled talking to my sisters. I noticed we all had a different accessory with us. Buttercup has a studded belt around her waist. I had my hat. Bubbles had her blue bow clip at the side of her head. It looked amazing on her too. We saw princess and laughed. She straightened her hair and has a yellow blazer with a purple skirt and purple tie. Her shoes were too over done. Purple heels? Really? It's just school. Me and my sister had sneakers as heels. That's adorable.. She's like a prostitute...

Princess: Hey girls.

Blossom: ... Hi.

Princess: I know I've been harsh but I'm sorry. Don't worry I've changed and I really did over do it with the I WANNA BE A POWERPUFF GIRL.. I'm really sorry.

She gave us hugs and walked away. I raised an eyebrow. I don't believe it. She's actually better now and the heels weren't even hers. She was showing them off to a friend then laughed and took them off then GAVE THEM TO HER... Princess came back over to us and gave us small presents and we opened them. Mine was a book. It was red. Blank pages. Bubbles got shoes. Buttercup got brass knuckles with her name engraved in them. We all looked at her confused.

Princess: it's my way of saying thank you for teaching me how bad my ways were. There's noting wrong with them I swear.

A pen was attached to the book and I smiled. It wrote in pink ink that smelled like strawberries. The books cover was red leather. It was beautiful. I smiled. She walked away and we all went to class. I had chemistry with brick... Just great.

Brick: did you hear what she said..?

Blossom: you need to pay more attention.. And why ask me. I thought you hated me..

Brick: I do but you're the smartest person in here after me so-

Blossom: pfft. You're just a ruff. You're nowhere near as smart as me...

Brick grinned

Brick: I'm a lot faster than you think pinky...

We had PE and I got aggravated. I changed into a white tank top with red pants and the same sneakers. I put my hair up and my hat back on. Then took my bag with me to the gym. Bubbles and buttercup were there already. Everyone was staring at something. I sighed and jumped up so I could see. Apparently it the ruffs vs some other boys on basketball. I smirked. The boys would win but what about us..? I sighed and got the volley ball ready. It was a 3 way of me And my sisters. We didn't let up for nothing. Bubbles had her hair out and she had black shorts with a blue tank and the same shoes. Buttercup had black leggings and a black tank with the same sneakers. We all smirked looking amazing and keeping up with the sports. The boys stopped playing as the crowd surrounding them came our way. We laughed and never let up for a moment. We saw the ruffs and decided to take it up a bit. Buttercup slapped the ball low. I cartwheeled with no hands hitting the ball back. Bubbles bumped it back but did a backflip to make her movement. Buttercup bumped it up with her hands and she fell to one knee while doing so. Bubbles smirked and slammed it back. Buttercup slid against the floor faking like she was too slow to get it and laughed. We looked at our teacher who said it was free time.

Brick: you girls are too good. We challenge you to 21...

Buttercup: bring it on...

Butch: ready to get your ass beat butterbutt?

Bubbles: we should ask you boys that.

Boomer: then what are waiting for?

Blossom: let's go.

- I had the ball. Brick came close and I smirked and backed up dribbling the ball then did a quick turn over him and shot the ball. I stuck my tongue out at him as it made its shot. I laughed as he turned red. We tried this again. I did my turn but backwards and passed it to bubbles. She caught the ball and shot up but faked boomer and ran around him then dunked. We all laughed. I passed the ball to buttercup and she smirked dribbling behind her. Bubbles took the ball and threw it up as buttercup came close to the rim and bam. Another slam. We looked at them laughing.

The boys of other classes looked at us amazed. By the time we were finished it was 11 to 21. We won. I smirked as me and my sisters were just getting warmed up. The boys looked at us with wide eyes. Oops. We didn't tell them about our tattoos did we? Bubbles has bubbles down her right side and a bubble on her lower back that says PPG. I have a red rose with a ribbon saying PPG The ribbon is around my upper arm and thigh. Buttercup had a garter design on her thigh and upper arm. Her lower back tattoo was a star that said PPG inside. We looked at the boys staring at us.

Boys:...

Bubbles: we should have told you guys..

Buttercup: we all got tattoos

Blossom: I don't know if we still count as goody 2 shoes to you boys anymore.

We laughed and showed them our phone Backgrounds. It was us with our hair out the way so they can clearly see the tattoos. The boys blushed. We laughed.

Bubbles: We would still have to stop you guys if you were to try and destroy the town tho.

Buttercup : and we won't hesitate to put damage on you guys. So remember that...

I didn't have to say anything. My sisters said it all. We left and had different classes this time. I asked to go to the bathroom. I saw brick in the hallway.

Brick: when did you get so hot...?

Blossom: oh so you have been paying attention... Well 9 years does a lot so someone... You expected me to look the same as when we were 5...?

Brick twitched. She was right...

Brick: you know what I'm asking for.

I put my hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

Blossom: why am I not surprised... If I'm convinced you're good then you might have a chance.

Brick: btw... I'm not letting you get back to your class pinky...

' he's GOT to be kidding me..'

I said his name sweetly then changed tone.

Blossom: BRIIIIICK3 would you please REMOVE YOUR OVER SIZED ASS OUT MY WAY...

Brick: no. And my ass ain't over sized..

Blossom: your head is over sized..

Brick: don't compare me to that old cartoon version of me. He would never look this-

Blossom: hit?

Brick: ... You're begging for it pinky...

Blossom: if you mean it by get out my damn way... Then yes. Please. Move...

' I really wanna slap him into next week... '

I closed my eyes and took a step back then did the same trick from basketball. He was prepared this time but I rotated the opposite way again and got past him.

Blossom: see ya around red..

I smirked and bumped into someone's chest. Oh great... He won't let me go..

Brick: nope..

Blossom: you are the worst dance partner ever...

Bricks face turned red. I guess I really got him mad. I moved back and jumped up he did the same. I dashed under him and to my class room. He looked back at me. I straightened my hair with my hand and turned the corner. I heard him say something and smiled.

Brick: ...Damnit. Watch when I get you where I want you.

I looked back at him and smiled.

Blossom: I'll be watching. And waiting. You still have a chance red. Don't let it pass you by...

I blew ice into the air and it formed a heart. He really turned scarlet. I laughed and walked away.

' that damn ruff... Hehe. It's fun to play with him. But maybe later I'll show him I wanna be more than enemies or friends... Hehe. I'll give you a run for your money red..."


	2. Arabian Ice

Arabian ice

Hi. My name is blossom and well... I'm a 16 year old genie that only knows Ice magic. I usually have on a pink suit with blue metal pieces on my ankles neck wrists and one to hold my hair. I wear a bra like shirt and puffy pants with the curled shoes. My home is hot... All sun. Hardly any shade. I'm known around town as ice blossom. I usually help it rain when it's needed and today it's needed. I walked around the streets and all the merchants waved hi and called out to me. I smiled and blew ice over an apple he was eating and it refreshed it right up. He smiled and took a bite giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and walked up to my dance instructing hut. It was large like a palace. I smiled and stepped inside.

Raza: ah blossom it's nice to see you! Are you here for the performance?

Blossom: yeah I practiced and everything.

Raza: for your solo right?

I blushed.

Raza: we are having a very wealthy prince come in as well... I hope you don't mess up

I rocked my hips back and forth the turned around on one foot leaning back with a hand up and one over my head as if I had a scarf

Raza: hmm. You are good. You will be perfect.

Blossom: pfft. Thanks.

Raza: I know you're the best dancer here. OH HES WALKING IN. GET TO THE BACK AND GRAB YOUR STUFF. GET READY...

I ran to the back and picked up my pink scarf and straightened out my ponytail. It's been a while actually combing my hair... I took it all out and combed it then put my clip back. I looked from the curtain and the prince was amazing looking. Red hair like mine but I couldn't see his eyes yet. His head was down. Darnit... Everyone was dancing and it was almost time for my solo. I climbed behind the middle curtain inside of a snake basket. They brought me out and I waited as 2 girls kneeled and lifted the basket top. I move like a snake then lightly step out the basket. The boy moves closer to pay more attention to me. My hips rock back and forth with smooth arm movements. Behind me they all dance together while I have my own solo. I step down from the stage to his table and the chair next to him using them as stairs. I step down to the floor and walk over to him wrapping my scarf around him. I hop back on stage as a new one appears around me and it's blue. I do my dance and it came out amazing... It was finished and we all left the stage. He clapped but asked for me back out. I came out with the new scarf around my hands and looked at him. He raised his head and I saw he had red eyes. Well that's weird but I have pink eyes. I have no room to talk...

Prince: you're very skilled...

Blossom: thank you.

Prince: I am prince brick... I want you to come with me. You would be a private dancer for me.

I raised an eyebrow. At least he wasn't asking for me to be his wife. I would be what? Female number 83582..? He's good looking...

Prince: don't worry. I don't have any wives and you are not to be used for anything other than my entertainment..

Blossom: I would love to take up on your offer but I have business in this town...

Prince: may I ask what?

I sighed and danced again as ribbons of ice circled around me -

Blossom: I am blossom the ice genie... And this town needs me...

Prince: ... You amaze me. I do refuse to take no as an answer... Guards. Get her...

I jumped over them and kicked a few upside their jaws jumping back. I saw one come from In front and I whipped my hair slamming him back. I looked back at brick but the place started to fill with guards. I froze them all with a simple dance and ran out. I jumped onto sandy house like platforms. I really feel like Shantae with this way forward horizontal scroller running. I ran but he was close behind me. I didn't know a prince knew how to keep up. I was amazed. I stopped and danced freezing his feet the. Continued on. Apparently that didn't slow him down because this town is TOASTY... I continued to run but then a chain wrapped around my wrists and it was a metal shackle. I tried to pull it but I noticed it was behind me and that was brick. I looked away scared and he threw another that landed around my neck. He pulled me rapidly and without my body to dance I'm useless. I get up and rock my hips with my hand together and disappear. I look down seeing them then sigh. I step forward taking a risk that he could see me as I hang from a balcony and dance until the sky clouds up and it snows. He looks at the sky then sees me. He throws the chain and I jump up disappearing in a cloud of ice. I teleported a little higher. He was smart climbing the building. I sat at the top waiting for him and when he opened his eyes he saw me there.

Prince: why don't you just come with. I'd love to have a ice blossom added to my entertainment...

Blossom: I'm no ones entertainment...

I turned my back to him pushing my hair back and sighed.

Prince: I wasn't asking...

Blossom: I know...

Brick threw the shackles back at me and I slapped them away with my blue metal arm cuffs. He took a step back.

Blossom: you think I'm scared? When you come back with something that can hurt me I'll worry. Other than that you're just a nobody like everyone else. You just walk the streets to me...

I walked past him pushing my hair back and it slid over his shoulder. He grabbed my arm looking at me. I saw his eyes say something more then he was trying to. I grinned.

Blossom: your eyes... Hehe. You're in love with me...

Prince: I am not. You are merely a dancer to me...

Blossom: then may I ask why did you get closer to the stage when I came out...?

Prince: because you dance better then everyone else...

I disappeared in ice and floated above the buildings edge

Blossom: is that so.. If I come with you I better have all that I want and wish for. Even the most simple of requests...

Prince: it's not normal for a female to be looked at with praise...

Blossom: I'm more then just a female... I'm an ice genie. Everyone in the town knows that and it was written in history so it does exist.. If anything you are lucky to be in the same air as me...

Brick: then why are you on earth if -

Blossom- because it needs me more then the heavens do... Do you question my judgement and authority..?

Brick: ... You win.

Blossom: good. And I refuse to be taken my chain. I will walk like any normal person. I do have legs...

I landed down on the floor of the side walk and he jumped down landing next to me.

Brick: fine...

I walked over to the carriage holding fresh apples and threw it into the ground. A blue flower grew and it's aura was cold. He looked at me oddly. I raised an eyebrow with a hand on my hip.

Blossom: there is your proof... Now then... Where is the carriage that is to take us to your palace...? I am weary...

Brick: you are demanding.

Blossom: I am ice itself. I demand that things be like me. I am wise for freezing only your feet or else you would have lost your life... I take on this form as I see it fit...

Brick: ... How old are you?

Blossom: i am numbers...

Brick: stop playing. I want a actual amount..

Blossom: I am not old. I am as young as the years give me... My age is 17...

Brick: you like to play games...?

Blossom: no I like to keep nosy people out my business...

He turned red with anger and I looked up. A wagon with red silk covering came in. A guard moved the curtain and red silk was all on the inside as it was laced with gold trims. I stepped inside first and leaned back relaxing.

Blossom: too much red...

Brick: too much pink..

Blossom: my uniform stays. Thank you..

Brick: why blue on the metal areas...?

Blossom: because the metal is infused with ice from my mothers crown...

I raised and eyebrow and floated before we hit a bump and he looked at me amazed. I sat back down and scratched behind my ear. They were slightly pointed. I looked out the window and yawned -

Blossom: don't you have something to eat? I'm hungry!

Brick: ... You're a picky dancer.. Can you last for a while? My palace isn't far...

I raised an eyebrow and sat back in a pile clump of pillows then saw a palace come into the clearing. I jumped out the carriage and he looked at me. He walked out as well and I ran to the door. The guards held me up.

Blossom: you men have no respect for a genie! Move aside or move in line...

Brick: she's with me..

I put my hands on my hips and flew past them with my arms crossed. When we got inside it was nice.. There were a few Egyptian things...

Blossom: you are Egyptian...

Brick: no I like the style... I want you to try on a new uniform.. It's still pink..

Blossom: you knew I would be here... Fine. I won't argue...

I walked away instantly knowing the palace in and out I went to my room. I changed into this thing.. It was a white base bikini. Came with 2 long pink pieces of cloth attached to the bottom. More or less it was like a skirt. My shirt was pink and see through. It had one sleeve and ended at my middle finger by a ring that held it. I looked and put the blue bands where I saw they should fit. I out them on my ankles thighs wrists. I combed my hair because it was looking puffy from thought and I straightened it out perfectly. My hair was plain before when he met me but now that it looks straight I must say. This might grab attention... I took 2 separate metal holders and put them in splitting my hair in 2. I pulled my hair in front of me and put a headress on that was to go over my bang and looked at myself in the mirror

Blossom: hehe. He better get ready for this one...

I'm walking back to the throne room and all the males and females look at me amazed. I'm smiling on the inside. You girls don't know who I am. So let's keep it that way... I walked in the room and i saw him. His back was turned so I decided to stand there. His guard tapped his shoulder and he looked at him. The guard made a head motion and he turned looking behind him to me. He was holding a scroll. And by was I mean he dropped it the moment he looked at me. I walked forward.

Blossom: is this what you were talking about..?

Brick: ... Oh. Yes. You look nice.

Blossom: you don't speak all the truth...

I grinned and sat on his throne and the guards raised their spears at me. I looked at them and they were mad. I smiled and looked at brick. Before he could speak a blew a kiss to his guards and my cold breath freezes them in place. He raised an eyebrow.

Blossom: I don't like being threatened..

Brick: ...

I got up walking to brick and he picks up the scroll he dropped. He looks it over and throws it somewhere.

Brick: I DONT WANT A ALLIANCE WITH RUSSIA. DO YOU SEE WHERE WE ARE?

I raised an eyebrow. His anger is crazy. I sighed as he continued to rant. I looked back and saw people with a good amount of instruments.. They started to play and nod at me. This song is so modern. I love it... Brick looked at the people playing the instruments because he did not command them. I smiled. Now he gets to see something... I wined slow walking to him wrapping his arms around me as I moved my hips and I spun out of his arms. I walked near the stage dancing then disappear in ice appearing on top of his throne sitting there looking at him.

Blossom: are you calm now?

Brick: no that was too short..

I laughed.

Blossom: I hope you know how to dance prince...

Brick: I'm not a dancer.. You are.

I got up rocking my hips to side to side then I continued putting my hand together. Right turned slightly rattling my side then turn my back to him back flipping off his chair. I landed on one foot still dancing -

Blossom: you will learn if you want me to continue. Or at least keep up..

I guess his eyes were stuck to me. Well of corse... I am something new for him. I'm sure he's never tasted Arabian ice... But that will change soon..


	3. Complete

Complete

It's been years since I killed her. She was my enemy. My opposite. The good to my bad. It took my a while to realize she made me feel complete...

I see girls in the street with their boyfriend and husband. The man always does something and they never take a moment to see what they are putting up for " sale " you disrespect her. Make her feel like she's not wanted and she stop caring about you and all the men come in to sweep that girl out your hands. And she could have been your bride... I did worse then them. I can't have her. But the good part. No one else can... Her heart.. It's gone. It came from everything nice and that's what she was. She was my counterpart and everything I wasn't. Why would I be such a fool to destroy her...? I've been in my lab trying to find a way to revive the flower that wilted because of my carelessness. It's a machine. It looks like her. But it's not her. I growled and threw a wrench at the clone. It spoke.

" brick... I love you.."

My eyes widened and I looked at it. I growled louder. Screaming at it.

" you're not blossom!"

It glowed white.

" are you sure...?"

A ghostly figure came out of the machine. My eyes widened.

"B-blossom.."

She smiled with her arms open to hug me. She was glowing bright pink and was transparent until the glowing stopped. I grabbed her. She was warm. She's alive again... I can't believe it. My love is alive...

Right then I woke up to see the android still there. I sighed and almost broke down crying until it glowed pink and blew up. Right on my desk was a lock of long hair. I thought it was mine. It wasn't. I saw crossed legs and looked up to see a pair of pink eyes looking down at me. I blinked to make sure it wasn't fake. I reached up and she grabbed my hand. Her skin was cold but getting warm. I could feel butterflies In my chest. I grabbed her for real. I kissed her for real. And I finally told her I loved her. For real. She smiled and hugged me back.

Blossom: you've got some nerve thinking you can destroy me.

Brick: I'm sorry...

Blossom: next time I-

Brick: there is no next time. You're

Mine from now own. I love you. You're staying...

I looked over her and she has her normal ppg dress. The stripe was white and she has her stockings but no shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail by her bow and she had blue eyes this time. She blinked and they faded back to pink.

Brick: blossom... I've been so messed up without you..

Blossom: I was watching the whole time. And you were a wreck. Look at this place...! Treat your home better...

Brick: our home... I'm changing it up... Very soon.

Blossom: no I like this. It's fine. Just fix it!

- she flew around the room in a pink tornado and the room was instantly clean. I smiled. She stopped In front of me.

Brick: ... What about your sisters...?

Blossom: they are still alive. They made it. I was the only one who died. And well. I get to have my sisters again. Thanks to you.

- she flew off and I smiled. I knew she was coming back. It only took her 3 hours and she was back in the house. She flew thru the balcony door and looked around the gourde cleaning in a forever rotating pink cyclone. Within one minute she had the house amazing. I looked around and she smiled. Even my bed room was amazing. She looked around it and saw how it was painted. White and red.

Blossom: I like it this way. White and red. It's bright. Pink would make it look fuzzy. Like a baby's room. This is great. Are you sure I'm staying here from now on?

Brick: I'm not repeating myself. You know I mean what I say and I say what I mean.

Bloasom: whatever you say red... Whatever you say...


	4. Deal

Deal

I looked at brick with no interest... THIS fool is crazy. He just looked down at me with a smug little smirk... I really wonder what was running thru his mind...

Brick looked down at blossom. She was a few inches shorter than him. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a few hairs adorned her face. She had a red hair holder around her ponytail. She had a white a white school shirt with a red sweater vest. Her legs were covered by black skinny jeans. She had black wedge sneakers with a white bottom. Brick smirked down at her. He always thought she was attractive... Once puberty hit she just... Blossomed. Her shape was perfect.. He always wanted to know how the hell she went from flat to nothing but perfect curves.. He looked at his counterpart that he lived to annoy..

Blossom: brick...

Brick: blossom..

Blossom: why must you do that?

She pointed to a car flipped over a broken fire hydrant. Brick didn't look. He knew what he did.

Brick: I wanted the car and he wouldn't get out.

Blossom: so buy one... Don't ruin his.. Why are you so rowdy..? Ok self answering question... Forget it. Just stop please..

Brick looked at her and raised an eyebrow

Brick: no fight?

Blossom: no. It never works anyway. I just want you to stop destroying the town...

She shrugged and flew off. Brick flew in front of her and she stopped. He looked at her raising an eyebrow

Brick: I want a fight..

Blossom crossed her arms.

Brick grinned. He could always get her to fight. Even when she didn't want to. And he always won. But maybe today was not his day. He looked at her chest. She blushed in anger.

Brick: someone's perky..

Blossom turned away facepalming.

Brick: nice ass by the way...

That was it. Blossom turned around with a open mouth and a heart in front of it. Bricks eyes widened. She never used energy based attacks on him. This was a first. He was shocked by her willingness to finish this for good. Not by death. But by power. In a split second she blasted the heart at him and it grew with every inch it came closer. It hit brick straight in his face but expanded. So it was about the size of a story. Blossom looked at him has he flew back a few feet. Brick looked at his red arms. They stung from the raw energy she blasted at him. He started to get mad then charged forward. Blossom snatched his hat off his head dodging him and held it up.

Blossom: el toro...? Looking for this?

Brick: ... Now you're pissing me off.

Blossom played with his cap as she threw it up and it landed on her head.

Blossom: I'm just playing... I can be rough too.. And I'm feeling a bit rowdy..

She dashed forward and kicked him in his side slamming him into a building. He got mad but before he could do anything blossom appeared In front of him and kissed his cheek softly putting his hat on.

Blossom: stop destroying the town for me..?

Brick: ...uh..

Blossom: later rowdyruff..

She flew away and brick was stuck confused about wtf just happened. All he could think of was her voice the way she said it. It wasn't pleading or begging. It was like she knew he would follow her orders. It was commanding and accepting with a pinch of seduction... His face turned red. He flew after her but couldn't find her. The next day was worse. He destroyed a super market and blossom showed up.

Blossom: brick...

Brick: I wanted a twix bar...

Blossom: for that moment I think you needed a snicker bar instead..

Brick: got jokes?

Blossom flew over to him with her arms crossed. This time she wore a white shirt with red pants and white sneakers. She had a pink short hoodie that had PPG in the back in red.

Blossom: why can't you ever be good...

Brick: I'm good at being bad..

Blossom: well I'm good at being good... It's easier...

Brick: yeah because you're too scared to fight me.. So you walk off with nothing but a kiss...

Blossom: your mind is in the gutter... Try collecting stamps or games. It might help...

Brick: id rather collect what's under those clothes of yours..

Blossom turned to him grabbing his collar and throwing him into fuzzy limpkins forest. She followed and brick threw a tree at her. She dodged but he continued and she made pink waves of energy slashing the trees in half. She flew up to him grabbing his collar and kissing him on the lips this time. He froze confused but realized and before he could comprehend it was really blossom she pulled away looking at him.

Brick: ... Whoa...

Blossom: you are good at being bad. But that doesn't mean you're bad at being good... Try it for me..

Brick: ... What if I continue being bad...?

Blossom: then I guess I'd have to fight you.

Brick: if it ends like this i think I'll stay bad...

Blossom: stay bad? For me?

Brick: if I get a kiss like that everytime we fight then I'll be straight up evil and see how far we go.

Blossom grinned and pushed her hair back.

Blossom: then I won't fight you. Like I said. I want you good first..

Brick: you never said I had to stay good..

Blossom: now you're learning...

Blossom wrapped her arms around him and kisses him and brick smirked as he put his hands on her waist holding her close during their kiss. -

Blossom: be good for me?

Brick: as long as you're bad for me...

Blossom: deal...


	5. New Girl Old Memories

New Girl Old Memories

Brick walked past a group of girls who were fawning over him. He knew there was a new girl here and she was a dancer. She beat everyone in a dancing competition last week and now she starts at the school today. Brick walked into his history class like he was the shit.

Mr. Raine: brick you're late...

Brick: I'm sure I am...

Mr Raine: we have a new student. Please come up.

A girl with long red hair and one amazing shape came up. She even made the school uniform look great. She had a red blazer with a red pink skirt and a black tie with the normal shirt. She had white stockings and all black heeled boots. She had her hair out and a red bow at the side of her head. Every boy said she was a bad bitch for walking Into school on her unique style. She had pink eyes and looked across the room. Everyone froze.

Blossom: I'm blossom.. Nice to meet you all...

Mr Raine: anyone want to ask questions...?

A pink haired girl with yellow eyes raised her hand. She had on the schools black blazer. Her hair was held in by a yellow heart barrette. It was cut in lawyers and she usually has it pulled back to a side.

Aya: are those contacts...?

Blossom turned her attention to the girl feeling a little offended.

Blossom: I don't wear contacts...

Another person raised their hand. It was another female and she had puffy orange hair in a ponytail with gold hoop earrings. Her eyes were blue.

Nemi: is that your real hair length?

Blossom raised an eyebrow and turned her back to the class looking back at the girl

Blossom: i was thinking about cutting it but my hair grows too fast... So this is what happens...

So many questions...

" do you always wear the colors red and pink? "

Yes.

Are you and only child?

No

Are you're siblings in this school?

No...

Brick watched the students barge the girl with questions... He raised a finger and spoke.

Brick: ... Do you live around here or somewhere near town..? I've never seen you before..

Blossom: hmm.. Maybe..

Brick watched her during class. There was an empty desk in front of him and she had to sit there. She looked out the window the entire time showing no interest in the subject.

Mr Raine: ok children. So now do you understand? What's the square root of seven divided by three?

Everyone looked at him oddly.

Blossom: 7 doesn't have a square root.. It's prime. Your equation is invalid..

Mr Raine: you're fast.

Blossom: I'm college level.. I've taken a few tests...

Mr Raine: hmm so if 2 trains leave here. One at 90 mph and one at 85 mph both are south west of Cuba. One has to take a 5 minute stop. That's the one going 90 mph. Which one would make it there first?

Blossom: invalid... Trains don't go to Cuba..

Everyone looked back at blossom.

What is 10% of 67?

6.7...

1/3 of the diameter of a circle who's radius is 760?

506.66...

For everyone in class this was getting intense...

What part of a cell is it's power plant?

Mitochondria.

What cell cleans up the destroyed remnants of a in body war?

Macrophage...

What genes are not shown in Physical appearance?

Recessive.

He walked up to a map of the human body and pointed to shoulder.

Blossom: deltoid...

- thighs -

Adductors...

- arms -

Biceps. Brachii

Stomach

Rectus abdominus

Neck

Trapezius

The teacher looked at her amazed. He stopped and thought for a moment.

Math theroy. He wrote it on the board. The whole entire chart... Up to 20... Left it open. And she filled it out in 5 minutes flat.

The bell rang and it was time for gym. Brick changed as well as blossom and when he walked into the gym she had on a white shirt with sweat pants and black sneakers. She had her hair up and her bow was there now. Her hands where in her pockets. It. Was dodge ball and all she did was dodge. Brick threw the ball at her and she dodged. It her verses 10 people. And she seemed calm and easy. She caught a ball and threw it a avoiding brick for the last of it. Only they were left. Blossom pushed her hair back and dodged a ball back flipping grabbing another one then throwing it at him ducking one he threw. Brick got hit and he was out like that. Everyone looked amazed at blossom. Guess the new girl was really something. After class she was about to fly home. She jumped into the air but brick stopped her when he called her name. She turned back to look at him and he raised an eyebrow.

Brick: jumping in the air like some little kid..?

Blossom started to float a few inches above the ground crossing her arms

Blossom: more like flying like a boss... And minding your business like a sir...

Brick: powers too...? I'm amazed.

Blossom: you should be.. Red riding hat...

Blossom smirked as brick got mad and he realized something..

Brick: I HATE THAT NAME. ONLY ONE GIRL CALLED ME THAT AND SHE... She... You...

Blossom kissed his cheek then started to fly off but kept looking at him.

Blossom: I fell In love with you when you were my enemy... I still have feelings but I'm not letting you off for all those hits you did to me...

Blossom flew off And a streak of red followed grabbing her. She looked back to see him and he looked at her. They had a moment of silence and blossom smiled.

Brick: you hurt me too. So we should be even...

Blossom: we should be...

They hugged and brick looked at her confused when she kissed his cheek again then flew home. Brick smiled and flew home himself. Took a while. But he knows he has a chance..


	6. Innocence

Innocence

I killed him. Just fucking great. My counterpart. I was in love with him and just wanted him good. Those red eyes could sway any female and command any lion into being scared and frantic like a puppy. He had that thing about him that would scare anyone but not me. I was in love with him after one fight and what happens?!

I KILL HIM..

I'm in the room looking out the window as a thunderstorm rolled in. I was watching tv and well... I fell asleep. My dreams took over and I could have sworn I knew I would wake up scared or die to my love.,,

I looked up at a mountain that randomly appeared in Townsville. I gasped and a red streak slashed the air. He stopped In front of me.

Brick: heya toots...

I gasped and was stuck in place where I was standing. I noticed I had a red scarf around my neck that I didn't have before. It snakes around me and held on to my right side. I tried to get out. It didn't work... He held up my chin and smirked and his eyes were demonic. He grinned and I saw razor sharp teeth. The kiss I left on his cheek appeared in red.

Brick: miss me...?

I sighed and looked into his eyes.

Blossom: to be honest... I did. And I still do...

I pulled against the scarf as it started to rip. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek again smiling with my eyes closed as I laid on his shoulder.

Blossom: come back... Please...

He melted in my hands and I started glowing pink. I noticed I was now in a test tube. My body glowed too much for anyone to see it. Thank god. I was actually wishing I had clothes on right now. I have an oxygen tank hooked up to me. And I hear this song. " you'll never be mine..." I saw brick and he was normal. He was fine. He had a new suit. And the water around me started to glow pink. I closed my eyes and put my hands to the glass singing with the song. He noticed me and came over. I continued. The song got more up beat and whey ribbons pulled against me wrapping me up as they became clothing. It was a white angel dress with stockings. The back was long and the front was short. I looked at brick as I continued and my body faded out the tube. I looked at him " be mine..." His eyes widened as I flew past him. He tried to grab me but his hands faded through me. I held myself hoping I would become solid.

He flies in front of me.

Blossom: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I.. I wanted you to stay alive and..

Brick: don't..

Blossom: you don't know what it feels like. You'll never be mine...

I dashed away as the clothes faded and he was right behind. My body continued to glow and the clothes turned into white ribbons that fell off me. we were in mid chase and I flew around things and people. He kept up until I spiraled out and dashed off. I headed to the forest. I sat down and within seconds he was there. Looking at me. I'm so glad I'm still glowing but now I'm solid. I held myself backing away from him.

Blossom: don't.. Don't come closer...

Brick: stop... I know what happened I'm-

Right then I wake up and I see red eyes when I do. I reached up and he was real. He was alive. He grabbed my hands.

Brick: I saw that dream of yours... Did anyone tell you you glow in your sleep..?

Blossom: BRICK!

- I grabbed him tightly almost crying. It's been so long. I'm happy now. I'm complete. My counter part is back... Thats all I needed..


	7. Reds on Recap

Reds On Recap

Blossom: just like you said. Can't stop a good thing. Babe...

She dashed at me so fast I got scared. I noticed she and her sisters really got tougher than before. She had a red snap back and black leggings and pink sneakers. She had a black hoodie with a pink B on the back. It was a tight fit. She swung once and I barely dodged. Blossom was worse. She was insane with rage. And now she was the old me. I grabbed her but she flipped and tried to kick me upside my my head. I dodged as she continued spinning for another kick. She stopped and her hands glowed pink. He started throwing combos that would kill anyone even butch. I had to dodge. I had to stay clear. I blocked and tried to avoid the attacks but she got me once in the stomach. She continued until I was against a building wall. She looked at me with glowing eyes and I looked over to see my brothers. Boomer was knocked out and bubbles picked him up by the back of his collar with one hand. I thought she was going to kill him but she picked him up and sighed shaking her head.

" I'm sorry boomer..."

Butch was gone. His back was clawed at and bleeding. Buttercup shook her head and moved him to lay in her lap as she used her energy to close the wounds. I took a moment to wonder why they were healing us after all this damage. Blossom looked down at me plainly. She grabbed my arm helping me up and hugged me tightly.

Blossom: don't you dare think that me and my sisters wanted to destroy you and your brothers... We only wanted peace...

She let go of me and looked at me. I coughed up blood from the massive combo. She smiled and stepped back glowing pink and had a hand out to me. I felt myself healing. She sighed and shook her head looking at me.

Blossom: you're my counterpart. You're half of me... Why would I destroy you..?

Bubbles: boomer wake up...

I saw boomer move and he did looking up at bubbles. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

Boomer: ... Wha..

Bubbles: you bubble brain. I would never kill you. I just want you to know I'm not weak. I can keep up...

Boomer: ... You are pretty fast

Bubbles: thank you...

Butch woke up and growled at buttercup smiled and hugged him tightly. He took a moment to wonder what happened.

Buttercup: you're a fool of you think I wanted you dead...

Butch: I should kill you...

Buttercup: butch shut up...

- she smiled happily tearing -

Blossom looked at me as she finished healing me and held a hand out to me.

Blossom: we ere just as rough as you guys..

Brick: the way you girls fought I fear for anyone that's in your way..

Blossom: our way... Come. I know you guys are good... Your attitudes were messed up by the tainted chemical x... We can restore everything for you...

Blossom flew up as she pulled me by my hand. The girls flew away from my brothers and they followed. We got to their house and they gave us antidote x.

Blossom: how do you feel?

Brick: ... Better. Oddly...

Blossom: well. That's a start. I told you the pure chemical x is better.

She got a syringe ready with about 5ml of chemical x

Blossom: one drop would do it but we want to make sure you get all your powers back...

Me and my brothers nodded as they have us the needle and we felt our power restore. I looked at blossom who put a bandaid over the injection site and hugged me. I felt odd. Why was she so nice to me..?

Blossom: I know.. I'm nice to you. But that's what I was made of. Everything nice.. And I know you are puppy dog tails and well. A puppy's tail shows a lot of emotion. I prefer when they are happy...

Brick: you are pretty nice. You've been protecting people your whole life...

Blossom: it's what I know best... I've been trying to stop you from killing people and what not. And I find it funny how no one dies when you 3 attack. So I know you're not evil..

I charged electricity in my hand and smiled. It felt normal. Instead of hot like before.

Blossom: better?

Brick: better than I expected...thank you.

Blossom smiled at me and we all went to the kitchen. They took out bags of chips and soda and gave it to us. We looked at them amazed.

Blossom: thank you for trusting us.

Bubbles: we owe you 3 after all the damage.

Buttercup: this is yours.

Boomer: ...

Butch: why are you girls being so nice?

Buttercup: we never meant to blow you guys up before. And well.. We feel bad.

Bubbles: we wanted to stop you from destroying the town. You could have destroyed fuzzys forest. Since that's his property we have no real reason to protect anything in there unless it's a person or animal.

Boomer: ... The speed and power increase...

Blossom: you guys can do it too. But we had act like you in order to really stretch our limits.

Buttercup: my arm hurts. Butch you have metal in your bones?

Butch: maybe...

Buttercup playfully punched his arm

Buttercup: might as well. I felt like I got hit with a 100 ton skillet.

Butch grinned

Butch: haha. You hit hard then if you feel recoil damage.

Buttercup: you're like a brother to me.

Blossom: I'm glad we all get along. It took long enough. And... Umm..

Blossom put her bow back on.

Blossom: finally i can be my normal self. Being nothing but brute strength was having its effects. Plus I'm hungry... BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup: nope. No. Nah. Not happening. I always cook...

Bubbles: fine. I'll cook.

Brick: well. Me and my bros have to go. Thanks for the pure chemical x... Really feels better...

Blossom: no problem... Thanks and btw...

She kisses my cheek and put a finger up.

Blossom: I'm glad you don't explode to that.

I turned red for a moment then shook my head thinking.

Brick: I am too. Thanks... Bye.

Me and my brothers flew off. I was left to think about what happened. I snickered. She does look amazing in my hat...


	8. Her Big Bad Wolf

Her big bad wolf.

Blossom wore a red hood with a red dress that was lined white at the bottom. She had white stockings and black heels with straps at the ankles. She was waking into a forest. About 3 yards in she was being stalked. Blossom could feel a second presence but tried to ignore it. She sighed and sped up running over puddles rocks logs and anything else. The enemy was right behind. She looked rback to see a large figure with red glowing eyes. It was a wolf... With a red cap amazingly. She jumped off a edge and landed near a river but didn't slip. The wolf looked at her snarling. She looked back to it but the wolf was gone only to be right in front of her snarling in the darkness of the tree.

Blossom: you've got to be kidding me..

The wolf turned around and saw other of itself. But much smaller. He was a large wolf. About the size of a African elephant. He slashed behind him and all the small wolves dispersed. They appeared around blossom about to attack but she slammed one down with her kick. The red wolf looked at her confused. He got up on 2 feet and slapped all the other wolves away. It was about 6 of them and one large law threw them cross the dirt floor. The red wolf growled walking up to her and she backed up.

Blossom: I hope you're not here to eat me...

Wolf: my name is brick... And if it wasn't for me you would be dead...

She blinked at him.

Wolf: these woods are dangerous... Where are you going?

Blossom: my grandfathers house...

Brick turned away and looked back at her.

Brick: I'll be with you when you travel...

Blossom: ... You can't be that legendary wolf everyone is talking about.

Brick: flame of the forest... Yes I am.

Blossom: well... That's new.

Brick: this is taking too long. I have no patience.. Hop on my back.

Blossom hopped on his back and blushed. His fur was so soft and straight. And it's texture was extremely close to her own hair color.

Brick: tell me the house...

Blossom: it's near a bunch of roses...

Brick: say no more.

Brick jumped up and over a good amount of trees then continued running. Blossom held on tightly to him. Behind him a few wolves were running up trying to catch him. Blossom looked back hearing snarling from many wolves and about 10 were following them.

Blossom: BRICK..? I.. Uhh..

Brick: shut up and trust me..

- brick stopped as his paws slid against the dirt loudly he changed direction jumping and running wildly. Blossom looked back getting aggravated with the wolves.

Blossom; let me handle this!

Brick: if you say so... I will help if you need it..

Brick stopped and blossom hopped off his back 5 wolves lounged at her and she kicked 3 of them and punched the remaining 2. They growled and bit on to her cape. She split kicked back knocking them off but her cape came off too. She sighed and brick howled loudly scaring the entire pack. They ran away with their tails between their legs. Blossom looked at her cape. Brick looked at her and sighed lowering down so she could return on his back.

Brick: I see why you wore the cape.

Blossom: you are a Pervy wolf...

Brick snickered and dashed off. They ended at the professors house. Blossom knocked on the door and the professor opened the door but screamed loudly when he saw brick. He grabbed a gun and blossom hugged his muzzle like she could protect him -

Blossom: no. Not this one. He's very sweet to me. He was my mount. I owe him my life to be honest...

The professor looked at blossom then the wolf

Blossom: ... Father. You'd hurt my boyfriend...?

Brick turned red and growled slightly. She held on tighter to signal him to shut up. She let go of his muzzle and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her then closed his eyes when she scratched along his neck softly. The professor didn't believe it.

Professor: ... Blossom where did you find a wolf this size...?

Blossom: I've known him for a while... He's the flame of the forest.

Professor: you're the wolf that everyone says leaves a trail of flames that don't spread when you run. I'm amazed.

Blossom nuzzled into his fur.

Blossom: I know he looks deadly but his very sweet and gentle..

She let him go and his eyes opened and he looked at her. She stood up straight looking at the professor and brick squared on his back legs purring his chin on blossoms shoulder. She smiled.

Blossom: please let him come in...!

Blossom felt wierd as she didn't feel a big fuzzy red wolf behind her. She turned her head and that big muzzle was gone. She jumped slightly when she saw a boy that looked like her but had a red hoodie black pants and black converses. His hat was still on and his hair was still long. His eyes were still red and that tail and ears were still on...

Brick: did I scare you?

Blossom: to be honest yes...

Brick: can't stop a good thing babe...

Blossom: I'm glad you were that good thing. You saved my life...

Brick grinned and got off her shoulder as the professor left the door but kept it open. They both walked in whispering back and forth.

Brick: boyfriend...

Blossom: I think were even..

Brick: hmm so tell me. Am I your boyfriend or werewolf friend? I'm no normal boy.

Blossom: I'll tell you later!

Professor: well I've created a chemical to give you powers. But it's deadly if taken too much. I've tested it out on animals. Nothing but squirrels. And they learn fast. Blossom. Would you like to-

Blossom: no.

She crossed her arms

Blossom: I'm happy with no powers. I take parkour and martial arts anyway...

Professor: blossom you wouldnt need protection...

Blossom: hmm... What will this do to the make up of my DNA..?

Professor: it doesn't change it..

Blossom held her arm out.

Blossom: I'll take it. But I'm hardly using my powers anyway...

The professor gave it to her and she glowed pink floating off the floor. She looked at the energy coursing thru her and her eyes glowed pink. She landed and returned to normal.

Professor: how do you feel?

Blossom: normal..

She floated off the ground and hugged brick

Blossom: thank you so much for protecting me...

He turned into a wolf in her arms and she had her arms around his neck. She smiled nuzzling him.

Blossom: and I do intend to see you in these woods...

Brick: what am I to you?

Blossom: hmm... You tell me. It's your choice.

Brick grinned.

Brick: then what would you do if I said from this moment you are my mate..?

Blossom looked at him. Her face wasn't shocked. It was normal. She looked up thinking then back to him.

Blossom: I wouldn't mind... But I know you're just testing me.

Brick: then next time we see each other you are mine. Till we meet again red.

Brick started to walk away. Blossom dashed in front of him in an instant.

Blossom: what's making you wait?

Brick: you'll see. Later red.

He walked out the house closing the door behind him and ran as fast as he could. He took one good dash and his red streak appeared setting the floor on fire.

Brick: don't worry red... I'll have you one day...


	9. Red Lights

Red lights.

I own a club. It's dim setting and red lights gave it that sexy and dangerous look. I sat in the VIP section with 2 girls at my side. One had a leather black dress on and red heels with blonde long hair. And the other had black hair with a black corset and red pants along with black boots. They were bad.. But not as bad as the babe that just walked in. Her hair matched mine. Fire. She was a red head and I swear. The only thing I bought when I saw her was " everything nice " she had on black leather pants with a red shirt that showed a little less then id like but looked amazing on her shape. She had black leather boots that were red bottoms. They had belt buckles on the sides and chains hanging down like the side of her pants. Her red corset looked amazing and very constricting... I'd love to see what's under that. I had to lean forward just to make sure my eyes weren't wrong. She had shades and her hair was crazy long. To her ankles. Just like mine. The girls at my side tried to get my attention but I was too busy marveling at a perfect creation. She sat at the bar and her shape was insane. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder and I saw a red streak. She was gorgeous. I need her. Some way or another I'm taking her out this club and home with me.

She took off her shades and my eyes widened. Jesus when I thought this rare female couldn't get any different. She has pink eyes. Just who I need to match my red ones. I took off my shades as well to get a clear image of the goddess I was observing and Jesus had to make her special. So many guys walked up offering drinks and she didn't acknowledge any of them. Maybe I can try. I got up and the girls got mad. Forget these strippers. I think I just found my wife. I walked up to the bar

Brick: hmm. Aren't you something amazing.. I've never seen a female attract that much attention.

Blossom: I try not to... Nice eyes.

Brick: mine are ok but yours are amazing.

She grinned and took out a 20.

Blossom: I want Bacardi. Dry. Straight. No ice.

I took the 20 and gave it back.

Brick: my dear... I own the bar. All drinks for you are free..

Blossom: hmm. Such a offer and you don't even know my name.

Brick: with your beauty I think you can end a war.

Blossom: thank you. What's your name stranger..?

I smirked again looking towards the entrance as my girls left. Good. I need alone time with this female. She was gonna be all mine for the rest of her life. And I mean that.

Brick: Ruff... Brick Ruff... I own the BriteRedlights company. And their clubs.

Blossom: hmm amazing. My name is blossom. I've been coming to your bar for a while.

Brick: I haven't been here that long. I came to check on the business and right when I'm here a goddess shows up. Tell me. Why this part of town...?

Blossom: my house was burned down. I'm the founder of the Blossom company. The one with the powerpuff girls face on it.

Brick: I knew that was you. Your eyes tell it all.

Jesus she looked at me and those eyes were calling. They sparkled in the red light and the lashes were long like a finger staying " come here. " I think my patience was slipping and I hope my pants weren't showing it for me.

Brick: you can sit with me. I'm in VIP. Come over when you feel like it. I promise it will be better than your normal night...

Blossom: I'll take you up on your offer..

She smiled at me and took her drink walking with me. I see my normal people are here again. My brothers and a few girls. Boomer had 3.. Butch found his miss perfect a while ago. Her name was beauty. And I have to admit. If any male wasn't attracted to her in any type of way. You must be a straight gay guy to not get bothered by her. I saw her and my eyes widened but only because she was amazing looking. I wanted a girl like me. Butch got blue. And they were married. Damn. Boomer is still enjoying his single life. I'm amazed he can go so long. I would have cried. I sat down on my red seat and blossom sat next to me.

Butch: hey. Bro. Oh god. Your girl looks great. Nice match.

Brick: she's not mine... Yet..

Blossom laughed.

Brick: it's all up to her what happens tonight and beyond it.

Blossom: oh? What happens if I say I wanna marry you?

Brick: bring out the priest.

She laughed sipping her drink.

Beauty: your eyes are nice. And I thought my blue was unusual...

Blossom: heh thanks. What's your name?

Beauty: I'm beauty. Yours?

Blossom: blossom. Nice to meet you.

Beauty: same.

Boomers girls felt a bit strange being around beauty and blossom. They should. They were basic and these girls were too hot to ignore. A blonde girl walked in and boomer almost jumped out his seat. Blossom turned to see her.

Blossom: bubbles!

The girl turned her head and Jesus I see why boomer almost lost his cool. The girls he was with left instantly. She came over and I could swear boomer was going to melt. She had a blue corset withy a dressy bottom and a black belt with black tight skinny jeans. She had a silver chain around her neck and wrist along with a a ring on a finger but it was simple. She had blue heels that could click thru someone's hands. She was one fierce blue. Her hair was up to her thighs and moved when she walked. I know it seemed I was admiring her but I'm counting the options boomer has and he better take it. This girl was BAD... Like Michael Jackson's song. She had silver chains along her belt and a leather short jacket to go with it. Deep blue shades hid her eyes. She hugged blossom and waved hi to everyone. Her eyes stopped on boomer and she smiled then walked to the bar comming back with a bottle of grey goose and a cup with ice. We had champagne and Bacardi. Beauty and butch loved ciroc peach. She came back over.

Bubbles: mind if I sit with you all?

Blossom: I'm sorry. This is my sister... Is that ok?

Boomer: it would be offensive to me if you didn't.

Boomer moved over and bubbles sat next to him. We were in a circle then started playing cards. Drinks after drink we played black jack. Bs. Crazy 8s spoons. Egyptian slap bed. And a few others. We were back to black jack and I was the dealer.

Blossom: hit... Hit... Hit...

Brick: Jesus woman...

Blossom looked at me pulling me closer.

" hold..."

Then she kissed me. Jesus Christ girl you begging to have me just pick you up and leave in my limo outside.

I took a moment to think again.

Bubbles: hit. Hit. Hold..

She looked at her cards.

Bubbles: damn. I burned...

Butch: hit. Hit. Hit. Hit... Hold...

Beauty: hit. Hit. Hold...

Beauty and butch: I got 21!

They looked at each other.

Beauty: if I win You have to shotgun a bear

Butch: if I win you have to take 3 straight shots of Bacardi...

Beauty: Darn. That burns... Fine.

They did high card low card

Brick: well now...

Butch won. Beauty growled and took the shots to the head. The worst part she mixed it with her drink. She was bound to be gone after tonight. Butch laughed as she have him the evil eye. He hugged her and kissed her and she shook her head.

Beauty: damn Bacardi...

Butch: Bacardi- ardi ardi.

He has jokes. I give him that. Blossom took a shot herself and amazing none of us were slipping yet. Hours passed and people came in and left. The world around us stayed still. I swear. Everyone thinking " I got me a bad bitch word to " nope. I got me a badass goddess and she was not going anywhere. I got her number. She got mine. We met up the next day. It's been 5 years since that day and can you believe I put a ring on that? Heh. Still looks the same. Amazing eyes. Body. Voice. Lips and I have to call on god sometimes to stop me from grabbing that ass and showing her who owns it. Who says love doesn't start at a club? This one definitely did..


	10. Following Rose Petals

Following rose petals...

I find myself here with him.

I'm taken back by her.

The kiss that killed him.

And now we are following rose petals...

I'm stuck in love with this.

It's something I can't fight.

Not one doubt comes to mind.

Our feelings are on so many levels...

Is it normal to fall in love?

With an ememy that done so wrong?

Is it normal for a push to come to shove?

What happens if his eyes are red?

She is everything nice.

Now what if that changes?

What if she turns into a surprise?

What if she turns bad for him and their love is bled?

He destroyed the town.

She protected the people.

He covers his emotions under dark like a night gown.

And then there's not three.

Red rage meets pink passion.

They fought wild

They started clashing

When will their love be free..?


	11. A Cold Flower

A Cold Flower

My name is Blossom. And apparently I'm stuck in my kingdom again. I'm the first ice princess to be born with pink eyes and it's a pain with your family isn't as understanding as they should be. It doesn't matter. I'm running out of here to finally have some fun. I looked out my window and the guards are facing the opposite way of each other. Good. They can't see me. I jumped out my window and climbed up the wall with stealth then jumped off the other side. Hehe. You won't catch me. I guarantee it. My ice suit was simple. As a teen I was allowed to show more then anyone below my age. I am 16 after all.. I had on a white fur cloak with a hood. My full corset was pink with fur lining the legs and top. I have pink long boots lined with fur as well that starts at my thighs. I walked around seeing nothing but ice at this point. I sighed and walked forward. There's a village ahead but I wish I could see it. Instead a fool from the fire kingdom appears In front of me. He has red flaming hair and blood eyes. I raise an eyebrow. We are about 50 ft away. I lower my head. My family did always say the prince of the fire kingdom was strong. But I didn't know he was good looking. He has to be hot in that armor. Way too much.. I raised my pink gloved hand to fix my hood.

Brick: blossom..?

Blossom: and who are you?

Brick: your soon to be mate and as of right now kidnapper..

I sighed and next thing I knew fire balls were being thrown at me. I wave my hand and they all disappear. They were blown away by my ice wind. I look at him and he dashes forward. Great. I have to run? I ran and because of his luckiest element he can fly with no issues. I growl and jump up and and water covers me. More or less it was an aqua jet. I stop and blow ice at him. He counters with fire breath and I run the entire time dodging. I look around and see a forest and hide in there. He follows me but I can tell by my white hood I blend in with the snow. I am laying down keeping my eyes on him.

' he's amazing looking but why..? Kidnap me.. And he said mate... I don't know... It's too hot in that kingdom.. Wouldn't I have to leave mine..? '

I decided to try and throw him off. I snuck away keeping my cloak down and he didn't see me leave. I was amazed when a tornado of flames surrounded me. It touched me rolling off my skin and held on to me but didn't burn. He saw me amazingly and was holding my cloak. I sighed and turned away looking at my kingdom. A tear fell.

Brick: do you give up..?

My cloak flew to me and wrapped around my body. A pulse of ice pushed away his flames and my eyes widened looking into his.

Blossom: not quite..

I jumped up and ran for my kingdom but flames followed me then grabbed my ankle and I fell on my side. Flames wrapped around my body in a harness. My neck then Down to my thighs holding me. My hands were behind my neck. He walked up to me and grinned.

Brick: how about now...

I growled and breathed out ice wildly scrambling across the floor like I was enraged and had no sense. The flames didn't let loose. I started to breathe sheer coldness and he has his defenses up. The flames didn't let me go... He won... I looked away. He covered us in flames and we disappeared to his kingdom. We appeared at the gates. I was held over his shoulder. My hair dragged under me as my body went limp knowing I would never see my family again.. I was taken to his room but given to his servants..

Brick: fix her up...

I knocked on his door after my ice clothing were removed. He opened the door and I stepped inside.

Brick: hmm..

I wore the same thing but red and white. I looked at him and turned away. He looked out his 180 window.

Brick: I know you are upset... You can still visit your family.. Your powers will not be taken away and as you can see I do not want to take away your style of appearance..

I looked at him amazed.

Blossom: so then why am I here!?

Brick: simple.. You're my bride...

My heart fell.. Bride? No.. NO... Not in this life time...

...

Or so I thought.. It's been a month and I'm in love with my kidnapper... He meant what he said. I've been staying at my kingdom on the weekends and he did allow me to keep my powers... The wedding will be tomorrow.. Now that I think about it. Bride? Why did I argue with it in the first place... My heart is ice but I'll warm up for him. After all. I'm just a cold flower..


	12. Red Sweater Beats

Red Sweater Beats

My name is Blossom and im a DJ/Singer with a contract. I Work at a club named Red Beats and I always loved the décor. It was all black leather with red lights. The drink glasses glowed red as well and they look amazing. Tonight the manager is supposed to come. I smiled as the people in the club rocked back and forth. I was inside a glass cube above the club inside a dj booth that had a mic and dj turn tables. I worked with both at the same time and the club always rocked when I was at the top. I looked down at all the guys inside and one caught my attention. He matched perfectly with his red cap. I wore a black tank top with red fishnet under and jeans with a crooked pink belt. My sneakers were black. My bow was to the side of my head as my beats were on and I rocked. My hair was still as long as usual but due to my height growth I guess I can't say its my height anymore. The cube rotates slowly and has a silent fan to make me look like an angel. With my powers I can do that on my own. I smiled down to the people as a camra caught me from different angles and showed me off on a plasma. I opened my eyes as the light sparkled in them and I saw the boy clearly. He had hair like mine and his eyes matched the club. He was red. I rocked to the music and I saw his eyes stuck to the screen. I sang remember by sweater beats. Everything that was a slow jam I sung and jesus that boy can't keep his eyes off me. the cube lowered like an elevator to ground level and continued rotating but a little faster and everyone looked at me. all the males fell in love with either me or the music. I sang and let the dj stand talk for itself when my hands stopped and scratched and created repeats. It was amazing. I always felt like I was dancing to myself even if I didn't move. My hair started to float because of the fan underneath me and I looked up at the light happily singing and I saw the boy walk up to dj booth. The funny part is that its in the middle of the bar so a circle of seats and a long counter surrounds it. I looked into his eyes as it rotated then continued with And I continued with The limit. And everyone danced loving it. I smirked as the bartender and he gave me a drink but it was hardly anything in there. Good. I don't wanna end up getting drunk and running home with a guy. I drank it in one sip and continued with my turn tables. I took off my bow and replaced it with my cap as I took the bow and wrapped it around my arm and continued playing. The tracks do their own ting but sound amazing without me. they should. I made them. I smirked as the beats went along and I sang and my voice was amazing. i had a book bag on that had rave lights inside so it shined DJ Base Blossom and I bobbed my head to the jam and jesus I fell in love with myself like everyone else had in this club. I looked at my laptop as it's a custom mac. The light inside glows pink and the while thing is metal chrome and white. I played Stroke it and I know everyone was up happy. I felt like a music goddess and I could be one the way I have this club going. I looked around the club nodding and smiling even waving to everyone who walked past and came for drinks and they smiled back waving giving thumbs up and even leaving tips for me. ive made 10,000 in one night so lets see what I get tonight. It was getting a little hot so I used my ice breath and the cold ness got against the glass and shined in the lights making it sparkle in here. I was covered by mist that let down I guess I got everyones attention because they looked at me and clapped going wild. I continued to sing and the music dropped and god I know everyone heard it. this base is crazy…

I Swear sweater beats is my favorate and to sing those songs are amazing. I saw guys eying me up and down. I ignored them. the music is my lover right now and its keeping me alive and in line. I felt myself bounding around happily to the music and everyone looked knowing a Dj isn't a DJ unless they love their own music. I continued to sing and blow ice. And I felt like a goddess all over again. The booth was winter inside and I know no one could handle it. I saw that boy with the red eyes and he was the only thing that could pull me out my music. He was talking to 2 other guys. One with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with black hair and green eyes. He looked at me and breathed fire that tapped the glass then smirked and I could swear my heart soared and this music isn't helping… the booth stopped right in front of him. Just great. Im in love with him because of the fire and music and I have to see this guy thru out the whole night. I closed my eyes and continued but I could still see his gaze… this isn't the first time ive seen him. But I always try to stay calm when hes here… that doesn't work. I always end up feeling my heart over beating but I amazingly keep on task. The fan continued and my hair floated around me like a cloud. I looked away at the other people and they looked back at the boy and winked at me. I blushed and flipped a disk on my finger letting it land on the turn table then a flipped another one up making it land on a hook. It was a blank disk that was see thru with glitter on the inside. It make the gratest shining rave light. And everyone loved when I did this. I put the booth on auto play and stepped out and the bartender pulled me giving me a drink and told me the guys name.

Bartender: Brick is a loyal customer… would you believe he doesn't go to any bar besides this one? Just make small talk with him or something… I know he likes you from that fire. Hehe.

Blossom: you saw that!?

Bartender: who didn't? you didn't see the look he gave you? Go out there…

He let me go and I sighed fixing my headphones and my cap. I sat next to him.

Blossom: Hey there.

Brick: hi. So DJ… How do you make such amazing tunes?

I laughed

Blossom: Maybe I can show you some time… I sing with my tracks.

Brick: that's new… so whats your name. I'm brick.

Blossom turned her back to him and he smiled.

Brick: Blossom. Nice. So…

He breathes a small ember and takes a sip of his drink

I smirk and pass him a napkin before stepping away going back in the booth.

" Blossom

- phone number –

Call me some time? "

He looked at me putting the napkin away and I went back to my turn tables and the booth started to spin again. Me and him exchanged glances back and forth and he even knew some of the lyrics mouthing it when we looked at eachother. I felt like he was everything and more in this simple club… The base and melody of the music just goes so perfectly. I looked around and looked up breathing ice again but this time I breathed it into a spinning motion and the room sparkled amazingly against the shadow of the ice. I was in love. Brick amazingly got past the bartender who was right there… no wonder. He knew what he was doing. Brick stepped into the booth and breathe fire into it making the glass fog up. I blushed and next thing I know hes holding me in the booth singing to my track and the club looks at us amazed and they love his voice. I do too.. but more importantly.. I think I love him… He played with the turn tables getting everything right and I looked up at him amazed.

Brick: I'm a dj... I do the same as you. But telling you isn't as fun as showing you..

I blushed and we sang to the song and everyone rooted for us but not for the music. He has his own beats on and puts them on enjoying the base . I learned something today… music is more then life… its love. The club hired brick and we were known as the first DJ couple for them club to ever have that mixed business and love and actually get a good outcome.. I smiled. its been 3 years since that time and here we are with matching caps and tattoos that say " Red Sweater Beats " written in a heartbeat with a heart and headphones. I guess his eyes and this club allow us to call ourselves that. Red Sweater Beats...


End file.
